halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aerova
There is no rank in the UNSC called reclaimer; I suggest you fix that. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) No -blam-.......its a figure of speech...i am making a story about the forerunner AI that terrova and pyrova found on zenos prime. The Ai dubed them as Reclaimers so the ONI gave them a specal rank because team XeNoS only go on missions that involve ether precursor, forerunner or flood. So the rank stays. P Terrova 16:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sigh...Your story is really loose in the sense of canon, a lot of canon. ONI would never give such special ranks just for those two characters. Also, look at this in a logical way: MC found Halo and 343GS, a Forerunner AI who claims him to be a Reclaimer...why didn't ONI give him a special rank? So, your article is very loose and has problem. Create it again from scratch, leaving behind all the Precursors and Forerunners stuff (Forerunner can still be applicable but keep it in the low down).Little_Missy - 16:15, 27 July 2008 (UTC) God fine.....but can I atleast have the stuff about the flood stay? And I realy want the reclaimer rank its basicly just a thing the ONI gave humans/Spartans who have been on a forerunner world and have been In contact with a forerunner Ai as I have said in I think its the necros talk as soon as I get on my comp I'll edit -SOME- stuff......do you wana help? Cus I am kinda new to this site...and I realy don't see why terrova is godmodded? P Terrova 16:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) After analysing both of your articles, Terrova and Aerova, I've come with a few simple solutions: *Remove everything relating to Precursors as nothing is known about them (Unless you adopt someones' Precursors). *Remove everything about the Forerunner encounters (A stumble with a Forerunner Structure is considered fine but make sure nothing more than a simple encounter.) Also, try to refrain from saying, They had several knowledges about the Forerunner's history.... *Fighting against the Flood is ok but considering that these are Spartan-IIIs, state what Company and include a brief history of their training. This allows a good flow with their future Flood battles. *Try reading others' articles and try to learn from the style of writing. Practise from that and I'm sure you'll be better in the future. Also, a good research in Wikipedia such as Armour or M14 Bushmaster Rifle would give some help. *You can try read some of my stuff as reference. All are good reading materials and bound to inspire new Users such as yourself. Adopt and try modify bit by bit. These are just common guidelines...Little_Missy - 16:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) God about time some 1 helps ty I'll edit in the morning....oh and you precursor artical about the MANTEL the pic that Adam burn made...I have a few good ideas about it oh and I have his permission to use his other pics in some other stuff I allso have an idea of how they get from galixy to galaxy....I'll tell u in the morning but its like 3 AM here so I'm gena get some sleep. P Terrova 17:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Almost forgot, Flood infection is inevitable unless your character has the Boren Syndrome. Also, if he/she manage to survive the infection, it is highly impossible that the Flood gives more boost in physical performance. It's just not possible...Little_Missy - 04:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) hows that.... P Terrova 07:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :All you did is change from physical boost to mental boost...The Flood Infection does only two things: If you survive, no effects is given. NONE. If you don't survive, you become a Flood...So, just avoid that Flood part and your NCF will be lifted...Little_Missy - 09:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) How's that now???? P Terrova 15:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) the flood actualy the flood do have a psi link with each other...In halo3 the gravemind moments. There from the GM on highcharity. GM is able to taunt the chief cus on alpha halo(04) he is partaky infected with flood cells! Notenuff to mutate him but enuff to make a link between them. P Terrova 14:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) No, that's not true. Such is god-modding and ncf. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:55, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I dont care what you think if getting tormented by a gravemind all the time is god modding the WTF?! oh and BTW its true bungie said that the flood have a kind of telepathic link... Halo The Flood (book) the chief gets infected but cortana uses his suit to overload the shields and pops the infection form.... go read it then come back and start insulting my work you bloody idiot! P Terrova